This invention relates generally to radiographic film holders of the type used for dental X-rays, and more particularly to an endodontic film holder which may be used during the endodontic (root canal) procedure.
During the endodontic, or root canal, procedure, an endodontic file is used to remove the nerve from the tooth and cleanse the nerve tract within the root of the tooth. While the file is in place in the tooth, it is necessary to X-ray the tooth to assure that the endodontic file has been inserted deeply enough into the root of the tooth so that all of the nerve tract will be removed. This procedure must be done with the file in place and before it is removed.
The prior art discloses various forms of dental X-ray film holders. However, these devices are generally designed for use in diagnostic X-ray procedures, and none of the devices contemplate being used in conjunction with endodontic files and the root canal procedure. Prior to the present invention, it has been necessary to manually hold the film in place during the endodontic procedure, exposing the patient, the dentist, the dental assistant, or all of them to undue radiation. Many dentists have experienced deformation of their hands and fingers due to prolonged radiation exposure.
Rubber dams are used during dental procedures to keep saliva and foreign materials away from the tooth and area upon which the procedure is being performed. They are commonly and frequently used during the endodontic procedure, being clamped very near the subject tooth. Since the prior art discloses devices which are primarily for use with diagnostic X-ray procedures, the prior art does not provide for the use of a rubber dam while the X-ray is being taken.
Accordingly, it is the primary object and purpose to provide an endodontic film holder which holds and orients radiographic film during the endodontic procedure and while endodontic files are in place within the tooth.
It is an additional object of the invention to eliminate unnecessary radiation exposure to dentists, dental assistants and patients.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a radiographic film holder which may be easily and quickly positioned and removed from the patient's mouth.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a radiographic film holder which may be used while rubber dams and rubber dam clamps are in place.